


Woodland Tryst

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Centaurs, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Prolapse, Seduction, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For xagrok.</p><p>The Demon known as Nico has always wondered what sex would be like with a centaur. Like, it’s almost a horse, but there’s like… feelings involved. Just as he’s about to really get into the swing of things with Perseus, his seduced, when a third party shows up at the clearing. Suddenly, Nico's not so sure that he was the one doing the seducing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodland Tryst

“Centaur, I’m starting to think you don’t have what it takes to really take care of my needs.”

Perseus the centaur snorted.

“If you want to be treated like dainty royalty, perhaps I don’t. But considering you’re here looking to get mounted by a centaur, you can’t be all that prissy and prude. I’ll manage the task just fine.”

Nico’s ears stung a little at the obvious rebuke. Obviously, Perseus wasn’t one for teasing and Nico’s more flirtatious sensibilities were lost on the creature. 

That was fine, though. He could adapt and be direct.

“Alright. Then come here and kiss me.”

Perseus kneeled, an awkward motion when he was trying not to kick Nico. Nico waited patiently for him to be at an even height before pressing into Perseus’s space. The great thing about centaurs- they never wore clothes. Nico, as a fellow clothing detractor, appreciated that greatly. He pressed his chest against Perseus’s, rubbing up against him, feeling his nipples drag across hot skin.

He moaned into Perseus’s mouth.

Perseus seemed appreciative of the fact that Nico had abandoned his seduction game. His calloused hands landed on Nico’s ribcage and he squeezed roughly, feeling the muscle and the hollow dips between bones. He pushed harder against Nico’s mouth, licking deeper into him. There was none of the previous aloofness left in him.

When Nico tried to pull away to briefly take in Perseus’s handsome face from up close, Perseus chased him with another kiss, smoothing his hands around to encircle Nico and hold him tight.

He hadn’t expected Perseus to stand.

There was a tug, and then his torso was being squeezed as Perseus once more stood on his front legs, holding Nico tight against his body. Nico’s fingers fought for purchase on Perseus’s broad, muscular shoulders, which were smooth and unmarred by any scars or blemishes. He finally wrapped his arms around the centaur’s neck, and spread his legs to try to hook his knees over the horse shoulders. Pulling from the kiss and ducking to bite and suck on Nico’s neck, Perseus switched his hold, hands quickly snapping to Nico’s rear- his thighs. Nico moaned, rutting against the beast, his cockhead sliding against the smooth skin of the man as the base and his balls rubbed on the coarse hair of the horse. It was smooth and luxurious in one direction, but bristly and chafing across the grain. Nico whimpered in pain and arousal.

What kind of demon didn’t like a good serving of pain and discomfort with his pleasure?

Perseus wasn’t a beast of delay, it seemed, for he was already exploring Nico’s hole with curious fingertips as his mouth travelled down to Nico’s chest. Nico moaned, throwing his head back, and pulling Perseus’s hair.

“You’re not much for exposition, are you?”

The centaur didn’t even respond, pulling his mouth away and shifting Nico’s weight so he could coat his fingers in saliva. Only once he had his hand back at Nico’s rear, poking inside his tight hole, did he speak.

“If you expect to have any chance of fitting my cock, I mustn’t tarry.”

Then he surged in again, teeth going straight for Nico’s throat.

Nico knew centaurs were warriors, but it was still odd to see such predatory behavior from a creature whose mass was three-quarters herbivore creature.

He moaned, yielding his neck and pressing his ass down onto the rough, calloused fingers that were opening him up. Obviously, Perseus wasn’t too concerned with hurting Nico. It must be that whoever Perseus normally fornicated with in these woods, centaur or not, didn’t need much care and soft touches. Besides, it’s not like horses really fingered each other before mounting. It didn’t make sense for centaurs, whose sexual anatomy was all horse, to take many more precautions. Still, Nico was glad he was a demon, with inherent magic that protected him from harm.

Perseus’s two fingers that he’d worked in pistoned with a violent pace and Nico was almost tempted to ask him to stop and apply more saliva, but that would defeat the purpose. Why have sex with a centaur if you don’t shut up and take everything the centaur has to offer? That wouldn’t satisfy his curiosity, it would just push his romanticized idea of what sex with a centaur should be like onto this wild beast.

Perseus didn’t seem interested in incrementing by one, either, as he skipped straight from two to four, working his fingers in to the biggest knuckles without coaxing permission from the sore and protesting hole. Nico pulled his neck from the abuse of Perseus’s teeth and buried his face in the centaur’s neck, gritting his teeth against the sting.

The centaur made a rumble in his chest like a baritone purr.

“You’re in pain.”

“Yes, but I’m pretty sure I was asking for it, coming to you.”

Perseus nodded, squeezing him tighter against his body with the arm that held him.

“We could stop if you want. I have another that could take care of my arousal, now that it’s been awakened.”

Nico laughed, and then winced.

“No- I- I’m a demon. We’re born of pain. Unless my screaming offends your sensibilities, I’m alright with you pushing through any signs of pain I exhibit.”

Perseus shrugged.

“I’m not a stranger to raping and pillaging. I don’t mind screaming.”

Nico’s eyes bugged out, staring sideways at the back of Perseus’s hair in complete bafflement. Sure, demons were naturally bad, with the mass murder, and the driving people insane, and the possessing the bodies of the innocent to do evil. So he didn’t have any moral conflicts about Perseus’s statement. But when you’re a demon, you always kind of expect to be the worst person wherever you go. Having a woodland beast- sure, a large and aggressive one- but a relatively cute and fluffy one- casually admit to having raped people before…

He grinned.

Perseus would do just fine for his naughty little experiment.

The fingers inside him retreated and Perseus nuzzled his neck to get his attention. Nico lifted his face out of the crook of Perseus’s neck. Perseus was holding his hand in front of Nico’s mouth.

“Lick it.”

Nico obeyed, making sure to coat the whole thing down to the wrist in his saliva, making use of his extra-long tongue to get it as wet as possible.

Perseus pulled his hand away, and brought the hand between Nico’s legs again. He pressed his thumb to the tip of his other fingers, and Nico braced, having experienced this before, though with much better lubricant. The hand slid right in to the knuckles again, then stuck. Perseus retightened his grip around Nico’s waist to make sure he didn’t slip away, and pushed again. 

The knuckles passed through Nico’s rim, leaving a stressed ache in their wake.

Nico squirmed as Perseus fucked him roughly with his whole hand. His balls were starting to scream in agony from all the chafing against the course horse hair. Nico moaned. What bliss, to be tortured so unexpectedly. Perseus pulled the knuckles out again, struggling against Nico’s muscles. Then he hoisted him up higher, so Nico was straddling his chest, and pushed in again, his hand now clasped in a solid fist. He did it slowly a few times, kissing and biting at Nico’s abs, then gradually sped up, punching up past the rim.

Nico shuddered, his whole body shaking. He was trying to support some of his weight on the hands he had braced on Perseus’s shoulders, but his arms were ready to give out.

A howl sounded from nearby, and Nico’s head jerked toward the noise, but he quickly abandoned his curiosity. Perseus hadn’t paid the sound the slightest attention and didn’t slow down a fraction. Nico moaned, his hips trying to force themselves down to welcome the pain.

He imagined that if he was a human, or even just possessing a mortal body right now, there would be blood involved. He wondered if the centaur would mind.

When he said he’d raped before, did he mean humans, who would likely die a horrible, gory death after such a thing? Or did he mean other centaurs, who would kick and scream, but not otherwise suffer severe damage?

He couldn’t help but assume the least gruesome option of his lover. No matter what, it was strange to think of nature-kind as being  _ that  _ brutal.

There was a snarling on the edge of the clearing.

Nico looked over, suddenly alert.

A werewolf stood there, eyes glowing and fangs bared. Perseus didn’t react. The voice that came out of the beast mouth was half-human, half metallic roar.

“Who’s this?”

Perseus looked over, face passive and voice unguarded.

“This is Nico. He’s a demon that came to these woods in search of a centaur and found me.”

The fist stopped moving and Nico tried not to worry. He was a creature possessing much greater magic than any beast, but being cornered in such an intimate situation was still concerning. Especially when it seemed that the one he was being intimate with was an unreliable ally.

The werewolf walked forward.

“And what did you want with a centaur, Nico the Demon?”

Alright, that tone was uncalled for. Nico bared his own fangs, much more wicked than anything a were carried in his mouth.

“Mind your manners, wolf.”

Perseus smacked his ass, and Nico rounded on him. The centaur didn’t seem concerned.

“You’re the one who should be more delicate. He  _ did  _ just find you entwined with his lover.”

Nico’s fangs retracted. He looked at the were again. Then he wriggled in Perseus’s grip until the centaur lowered him a bit. Nico came to a rest in his old position, with his hands around Perseus’s neck. He looked questioningly up at the centaur.

“Is this going to be a problem?”

“I don’t see why it would. You don’t mind him participating, do you?”

Nico looked at the werewolf. It only made sense that a creature as handsome as Perseus would have an equally good looking lover. Once the alarm settled, he found himself even more excited by the idea of a ménage à trois with these creatures than he thought was possible.

“No. I don’t mind.”

“Good. Jason… my hand is cramped. Would you mind making sure that Nico here can accommodate my girth?”

A silent conversation passed between the two beasts. It didn’t seem angry.

Jason smiled slowly, looking back at Nico.

He walked forward, raising his arms up to take Nico from his lover.

“Come here. I’ll take care of you.”

Nico tried not to squirm as the centaur easily passed him off to Jason. He was wrapped up in strong hands, the werewolf letting his legs swing down carefully till Nico was standing again. 

Having his legs together again felt strange. The centaur’s efforts were obvious- Nico’s rectum had swollen and bloomed out of his body, feeling conspicuous and uncomfortable as it protruded out between two ass cheeks. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable stance.

Dimly glowing blue eyes studied Nico.

Jason was even more beautiful up close, his brilliant gaze piercing and commanding. Fur, both luxuriously warm and soft as a kitten, ran in a broad stripe down his chest and stomach all the way down to his rapidly swelling dick. The werewolf, seemingly also satisfied with what he saw, let his hands travel over Nico’s body, sharp claws nicking skin here and there.

Fingertips skimmed across his rosebud, and Nico shied away. Demon magic or not, a claw there would hurt like hell. And not with the sort of pain that Nico was looking for right now. Jason grinned, glancing up at his lover, before pressing his palm against the rosebud and pushing against it, massaging it around.

Nico moaned and shivered against the beast.

Jason’s dick grew harder against him.

He was spun around suddenly, and pushed to the forest floor.

“Ass out, Demon.”

Nico obeyed, spreading his legs and tilting his hips up, arching his back as hard as he could, to put his hole on complete display. Jason groaned behind him, then got to his knees as well.

“You like being dominated and broken by beasts, don’t you?”

The werewolf leaned over him, bracing a locked arm onto his spine and guiding his cock inside. The thing was massive, almost as big as Perseus’s fist, and a tight fit into Nico’s once again mostly dry hole. Luckily, precome was oozing freely from the tip and Jason worked his hips in and out so that the way was lubed before he pushed in further. He slid in deeper than Perseus had been able to get his fist in, using a hand to pull Nico’s hips backwards when he met resistance.

Did werewolves also have an aversion to foreplay? Nico supposed if he wanted foreplay, a forest where animals instincts reigned was not the right place to go. He wanted the exotic experience, and that’s exactly what he was getting.

He could feel the beast’s oversized scrotum bumping his perineum. He moaned and spread his knees, submitting entirely to the werewolf.

Jason worked him open slowly with measured thrusts, making Nico squirm each time he went deeper than Perseus had done, to the part of him that wasn’t ready to accommodate such a wide girth. Then he seemed to get bored, and holding Nico still, went for the more aggressive approach.

Nico found himself… not moaning so much as just completely unable to stop the vowels that were being punched out of him. Common sense said to at least form words- beg Jason somehow, but the slick, even fucking after the rough treatment Perseus put him through was so perfect, and he felt so grateful for it, that Nico didn’t know what to even beg for.

Jason grew bigger inside him and Nico’s arms completely gave out under him. Fuckin-

He was being knotted.

Of all the creatures Nico’d had sex with, werewolves were on the same list as centaurs- never gotten around to them. So as much as he’d heard about the phenomenon, he’d never actually-

Jason threw all his weight back and forced his knot out.

Nico yelled, unprepared for the size and the pressure.

Then he yelled again when the beast forced his knot back in past the protesting rim.

Nico thought that would be the end of that, that Jason would go back to fucking him normally, now with the knot in place, but Jason only did a few more thrusts before he forcibly pulled his knot back out.

This time, Nico  _ screamed _ .

Jason didn’t stop, punching his knot back in and yanking it out over and over again until Nico’s hole completely gave out and stopped struggling. Nico whimpered into the grass. He felt so over sensitive, so raw, so completely used and blown open.

Satisfied with his work, the beast pushed in one last time, lay down on Nico, and started rutting with his knot firmly in place, growing just a little bigger. Nico just lay there and took it, only getting together the energy to move his hand to his tummy, where he could feel Jason’s broad head thrusting inside him.

He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying his thorough breeding now that Jason had stopped stretching him to his limits.

Jason seized up.

The next moment, Nico started feeling him come inside him. He was just thinking about how long it was lasting when he realized that the come was neither stopping nor even remotely interested in slowing. His tummy swelled. He felt around, and yes- his gut was being stretched out of proportion, inflating and rumbling as come flowed through to take up new spaces.

It started to hurt.

Nico squirmed, trying to find purchase with his feet so he could crawl away, but Jason only tightened his grip on him and snarled.

Nico settled down and tried to breathe evenly.

Eventually, it seemed like the flow stopped, though the come didn’t have anywhere to escape with the knot plugging it in. So Nico’s tummy stayed as it was, gurgling and groaning unhappily as liquids settled.

They stayed like that for a while, until their breathing evened out and Jason’s knot and cock slowly started to deflate.

Small rivulets of come escaped Nico’s hole.

Then there was a loud, disgusting noise, and a lot more forced its way out past the knot and flowed down Nico’s balls and legs.

Jason pulled his upper body off Nico, turning to where Perseus was.

“Come here. Plug him up before it all escapes.”

Nico heard Perseus get up, his hooves thudding against the ground in the spontaneous and brief effort. He turned around to watch the beast come closer. He saw the thick, flared cock bobbing between the hind horse legs. His mouth seemed to both run dry and fill with saliva. He turned away, looking down at the grass just an inch from his face, focusing on his breathing. There was no way he couldn’t take that. Between the fisting and Jason using his knot in ways he was pretty sure it was  _ not  _ meant to be used, Nico‘s hole was completely defenseless, ruined for anything even vaguely resembling a normal-sized cock. Only his gut rumbled in dissatisfaction with this plan. The werewolf’s seed was taking up all the space he’d need to fit the centaur. However, the pair of lovers obviously had no interest in making this easier for him and letting him try to expel most of the semen first.

Perseus was standing over them.

In one swift motion, Jason pulled out, lifted Nico’s hips and pulled them backwards, rolling onto his back and supporting Nico’s hips above his own head. Nico’s hands stung from being dragged across the grass. He barely had time to register that his face was now hovering over Jason’s come drenched cock when he felt Perseus’s first attempt to mount. It went wide and Jason set Nico’s hips down so he was on his knees again. Then, Perseus tried again, and, Nico figured with Jason’s hands guiding him, met his mark.

Nico cried out, but Jason snarled.

“Brace, Demon. You’ve already spilled enough of my come.”

The werewolf’s spunk was hemorrhaging from around where Perseus was trying to push inside him. Nico dug the base of his palms into the ground and pressed back, his eyes squeezing shut from the stress.

The pressure was intense. Even with Nico’s rim completely yielding, it was still a tight fit, Perseus’s cock seemingly fighting against the very skeletal structure of Nico’s hips. Then the flared head pushed past and the cock slipped in, making horrible noises as it squelched past all of Jason’s come, churning it and forcing it out. It nearly bubbled as it ran down Nico’s thighs, onto his balls, dripping down to the ground, falling on Jason. THe werewolf immediately licked it up, seemingly completely content.

Nico opened his eyes, gasping. Perseus had stilled inside him as he rearranged his footing. Then he drove forward again, and Nico once more shut his eyes against the terrible feeling that his internal organs were being crushed as they were forced out of the way. Not that he needed them, being a creature of darkness and shadow, but pain was pain and this hurt like hell.

Something wet bumped his nose, leaving a sticky mess behind.

“Suck.”

Jason was holding his now soft cock up in front of Nico’s face. But even as he slowly stroked the base it seemed to swell once more. Nico hesitantly leaned forward to put his mouth on it, curiously peering down at where the werewolf’s scrotum lay in its bed of soft fur. It had shrunk significantly in size and it didn’t seem like the werewolf was going to release another huge load anytime soon, even if he had another orgasm.

Perseus finally stopped, his horse balls just lightly tickling Nico’s perineum and what was left of his rim. Then he pulled out, almost dragging Nico backwards with him. More come was pulled from Nico’s hole with the motion, but his tummy didn’t feel any relief. Nico looked around. This kneeling position could not have been comfortable for Perseus, but Nico decided that wasn’t his problem.

He focused instead to the task at hand, holding tight to Jason’s thighs so that he wouldn’t be jostled away from the cock in his mouth. He slowly worked on it, licking up the mess Jason had on him from his recent orgasm. Then Jason bucked up violently and Nico had to pull up. He held the werewolf still and went in again, this time, dislocating his jaw the way the Serpent King had taught him.

When Jason tried to rut again, he slipped easily into Nico’s throat. Nico concentrated on not choking. As a creature that wasn’t fully living to begin with, he didn’t need to breathe, but sometimes that was easy to forget.

Perseus, meanwhile, continued to wreak havoc on Nico’s insides.

Nico wanted to  _ die _ , completely content with the idea that his last memory would be getting used to his very limits and being obliterated into nothing. He raised his hips, getting to his feet, so that Perseus would get a better angle and fuck him harder, faster. Jason didn’t let him get up too far, sitting up to follow him and mouthing at his balls. Nico let himself relax a little, his thighs resting on top of Jason’s shoulders.

Nico thrashed at the sensation, Perseus thrusted without restraint, and the horse cock slipped in harder than before. Nico tried to hold off, but the forward motion had him sliding further down on to Jason’s cock. He swallowed in alarm, trying to pull back off, and Jason immediately bucked up, throwing out a hand to keep Nico’s head in place.

Nico cried out, the sound dying and vibrating across Jason’s cock, who only thrusted harder up into him. Nico was starting to seriously regret doing the Serpent trick.

Perseus kept straining against him, the thrusting turning into more of a shaking that again had Nico making uncontrollable sounds, way past gone beyond moaning. Tears fells from his eyes- dark, murky demon tears that blotted out his vision as they welled up.

Then Jason took him into his mouth and easily let him sink into his throat.

Nico bucked, desperately wanting an end to all of this maddening pleasure and pain. It was too much. Too all at once.

Perseus bucked hard once again and went completely still. Nico vaguely wondered if something was wrong. Then he felt his tummy distending once more. He groaned in protest around Jason’s cock. Judging by the way Jason was bucking, he was about to come too, so Nico swallowed as much as he could, spurring him on.

His lower body built tension, ready to snap and release.

His tummy swelled further.

Jason’s hand pulled harder at Nico’s hair.

Pleasure and tension peaked.

All the pain, all the pressure seemed to explode and transform into a wash of ecstasy. It rolled over Nico in solid waves, deactivating his muscles. 

He screamed, his vision completely blacking out with inky tears.

His mind drifted.

He regained his senses to find his face buried in the softest fur.

He blinked his eyes open and found himself curled against Jason, cheek pressed to Jason’s stomach.

He raised a hand to pet the fur. It was matted with come in certain patches and Nico tried to brush it out with his fingertips.

After a few minutes, Nico gathered the strength to lift himself up and look around.

Jason was reclining against Perseus’s horse body, which was half curled around him. The werewolf’s face, shoulders, and chest were covered in come, presumably both his own and Perseus’s that had spilled out of Nico.

Perseus’s massive cock was once again retreated and out of sight. Perseus blinked at him sleepily.

No one seemed interested in pillow talk. Nico assumed they weren’t the sort of couple for that. Jason tugged him down, and Nico once again settled into the blonde fur, burying his face in it and inhaling deeply, savoring the smell of musky sweat.

He readjusted his legs.

Or he tried to, but didn’t get much of a response. He reached back curiously, realizing he barely had any feeling left below the waist aside from a throbbing ache.

His hole was completely blown out and prolapsed, even more than before. The diameter of the rosebud was wider than his fist, and when he stretched out his fingers, he could only just curl the tips around the edges.

He tried pushing his insides back in, but without any control of his muscles down there, every time he pushed one part in, another slipped right back out.

“Leave it.”

Nico shifted to look up without lifting his head. Perseus looked even sleepier, but he continued.

“Even with your healing, you’re not going anywhere any time soon. Leave it alone and rest.”

Jason curled his arm around Nico’s shoulders like a silent agreement.

Nico pushed his fingers one last time through the come that was still oozing out of the folds of his ruined rectum. The come flowed out steadily, now and then making a foul noise as it escaped in a fast glob. His belly was still swollen and painful, completely pregnant with fluid.

He drew his hand away, wiping it off on his thigh before settling his hand back in Jason’s fur, feeling his mind drift off into sleep once more.

As far as kinky sexual experiments went, he chalked this up as a success.


End file.
